Wandering Together
by Lucicelo
Summary: Before they moved in together, Kae and Mutsumi went furniture shopping. Mutsumi found out that finding the right cabinets for Kae's collection took top priority over their bed.


Mutsumi kept a serene smile while walking alongside Kae's exuberant form. From the moment they entered the furniture store, she went toward the high end shelves. Vast and large for her ever growing figurine collection. He made a mental count of combining the amount they needed and the cost. After importing most of their personal furniture from their homes, this left them with a small amount of furniture to buy.

Kae's collection of manga overfilled her room at her parents home and thought about moving everything to their new apartment. She hesitated in asking him but he didn't mind. In fact, he encouraged her to pack everything up before transferring the boxes to their new apartment.

At first, Kae's father denied his request in having Kae move in with him. It took Kae's mother coming in and bringing up their own living situation from their youth before he caved. To his surprise, Kae's parents moved in together months after they started dating. Not too odd for their time, most people rushed in to get married quickly. He began dating Kae five years ago and just thought about having her move in with him.

It helped that their apartment complex was situated close to the family home. Giving Kae's father a sense of security and a way to get to their home in a manner of minutes. Kae's father had not burst into their apartment yet. He suspected Kae's mother intervened or his job caused him to travel overseas.

Either way, they had nothing to hide. He found it interesting that once Kae's brother got over his hesitation over him, he began coming over to their apartment and lounged on their couch. Eating all their food. Although, he started bringing in snacks to replace what he ate whenever he returned.

Noticing the bed department, he let out a wistful sigh. He thought about spending a decent amount of money on a new bed. A nice plush bed where they could cuddle and relax during their days off. They managed to snag the weekends together where they entertained each others interests. Their group of friends came back together when Kae brought up another adventure for them to get into. Sadly, their new busy schedules made these about once a month.

Overhearing Kae commenting on the shelves and glass displays, he inspected them with a critical eye. He didn't want to come back because they broke after a short amount of time. He saw a sturdy, nice looking bookcase with different sized shelves.

"Ooh! This one is amazing! I like the color and the style. I think I have more than enough money to spend on four of these." Kae ran her fingers over the smooth finish. "What do you think?"

Mutsumi gently suggested as he checked the price tag on one of the bookshelves. "I think we should use these bookshelves. They are sturdy and hold a lot more than the ones you were previously looking at. They will last a lot longer. Remember, we have to take the weight of the books into consideration."

Kae placed her finger under her chin. "Hmm...you have a point Asuma-san." Her eyes twinkled. "These look like the ones this bookish character in my newest series uses for his books! Good catch!"

"This way, you have a lot more money to spend on whatever you want." Mutsumi wrote down the code on the piece of paper he grabbed from the entrance. "Your end of the year event is coming up."

Kae grinned. "That's right! Oh man, how did I forget? It's the best event to end the year with! Thank you for reminding me." She got on her toes and kissed Mutsumi's cheek. "You're the best, Asuma-san."

Mutsumi held her and pecked her lips. Her face still turned pink no matter how long time passed. "Now, how about we go to a representative and get these cabinets sent to our apartment?"

Kae nodded her head. "Can we have someone built them at the apartment? I don't want to spent time looking through directions and messing up." Mutsumi agreed. "Awesome!" She walked out of his embrace and went on ahead.

"Kae-san?" Mutsumi pointed toward the bed section. "We need a bed."

Kae told him. "I'm fine with the one you have. It's not like it's uncomfortable with you in it." Registering what she said, she laughed sheepishly. "You know what I mean. I end up sleeping on your chest anyway. Kind of like how I used to hug my body pillows."

Coughing into his hand to disguise his blush, Mutsumi said. "I see."

They could hold off on the bed purchase for a while longer.


End file.
